Ripples in the Pond
by Holly-Sama
Summary: It only takes one moment, one sight, sound or action to create a never ending ripple. Single moments of time are enough to make a permanent change. no Slash


**Authors note: Here a list of Avatar writings that I've put together randomly. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimed: I own nothing. Wish I did but I don't. **

()()()()

Forever.

It seemed like such a big word, endlessly lost in the spirals of time and space, never to be reached or even found. But the truth was; life wasn't that infinite. The word was but their world wasn't. One single moment was all it took to end someone's time, revoke their right to life. Somehow despite its size and impressive meaning 'forever' often sounded like one tiny echo in the ears of the grieving.

()()()()

If you look at the ocean during a storm you could see the whole world. The wind blows hard and strong, pushing and pulling the water showing that it may disappear for a time but it will never fully vanish.

The water fights the influence of the air, showing its strength and ability to change and shift to keep its true self through everything.

The lighting crashes across the sky displaying its strength and it wills its way into the air and water, forcing them apart and breaking the balance. Even when it is gone and the others return the fire's presence is still felt.

The rocks on the shore prove their strength, standing through the other three and only the hardest attacks bring any of it to its knees and even when it does part of the rock still stands, never to be broken by any force but time itself.

()()()()

The Fire Lord said the war was an easy victory for them; they had almost the entire world under their control with only part of one city left. They were spreading their glory to the other nations and they loved them for it. The school children believed it with their whole minds and laughed at the one boy who said things weren't so. One day they would all be going into the army for their leader and they would share the wonderful task.

It wasn't until the day they became adults and saw the scars on the land and people both from all over the world and in their own nation that they realized he was telling the truth.

()()()()

It was bizarre.

The evening he went to fight Azula for the final time he found her but saw someone else, someone so familiar yet alien. She was not the Azula he knew, cold and calculating but instead she was…something else, something less. Her anger and pain made her loose her careful calm and most of her best fire bending was lost to her raw emotions. She was angry, broken and in pain.

In her he now saw what he had been.

()()()()

The moon was strong and held firm, never yielding its small part of the sky to any other heavenly body. No star could outshine it just as the sun could never fully hide it.

And just like the people who drew their strength and power from it, it endured. No matter what happened somehow it was always there when the dark haze that hid the sun fell over the land again.

()()()()

The stone walls had stood through a hundred years of war and destruction. They held firm against the attacking forces of the enemy nation more then once. Twice they were breached but never gave up. In the end the Fire soldiers had had to go around it to enter the great city they protected.

()()()()

The pain was incredible, blocking his vision and clouding his mind it being the only thing he could grasp. He knew this was it; he wasn't going to survive this one.

Then almost like rays of sun light slashing the dark clouds, hands seemed to reach down and pull him out of it, back to his life.

()()()()

Red was a color that meant many things. It was a sign of death, destruction, and pain. People feared seeing it because it meant something terrible had happened.

At the same time it meant love, life, and happiness. It was the color of a wedding precession, a sure sign of life and energy. Like many of the people in its world the color had many sides, none right and none wrong. They just were.

()()()()

Everything had its own set of reasons and there was more then met the eye.

The Fire Nation's own people were almost as scared of their soldiers as the other peoples of the world were; most of the soldiers did what they were ordered by the generals, who took their cue from the Fire Lord.

If you scraped off the layers, the Fire Nation wasn't as evil as it seemed, but its head was and that turned them all black in the world's eye.

()()()()

"That's how you do it." Sokka said as his sword came to rest at his side. He didn't know why but when he slashed his blade through the carved melon he felt a strange pain and something broke inside.


End file.
